


Did You Get My Letters?

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [47]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Alternate Universe - Military, Aranya and Araa, Cousin Incest, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gay, Half Brother Incest, Letters, M/M, Marriage, Military Backstory, Mpreg, One Hundred Ways, Solider Robb Stark, Twins, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Did you get my letters?"





	Did You Get My Letters?

**47\. “Did you get my letter?”**

* * *

“Did you get my letters?” Jon muttered against Robb's shoulder blade. His breath tickling the skin as Robb wrapped his arm tighter around his husband. The solider hummed with the question, "Every one." he whispered back his hand finding it's way into Jon's loose curls.

"Did you keep them with you?" Jon mumbled as he looked up from his position. He smiles as those Tully blue eyes stared back into his own Stark black eyes filled with so much love, and adoration. Robb nodded, "Always. They kept were the only thing that kept me fighting. Your letters, Araa, and Aranya pictures. Knowing that at the end of it all I was coming home back to you."

"Good. I love you Robb."

"I love you too Jon."


End file.
